


Role Reversal

by CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Attraction, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter/pseuds/CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter
Summary: Divorced Armie is bored.  Thinking back to his days as a Dom, he finds a place he can scratch this particular itch but gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Charmie - Relationship, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Role Reversal

Role Reversal

Armie

Armie had been divorced for a year and a half now. He had a few days when the kids were with his ex. He was restless. Scrolling through the tv stations, surfing the web. He hit on some porn. He hadn’t watched much since early in his marriage. He had always liked D/s relationships, considering himself a strict but giving Dom. Early in his marriage he and his ex had explored and he thought she was into it as well. Then the kids came along and she backed off, telling him she was never really into it but participated because he liked it. So, although the sex was still good, kinky sometimes, they settled down to a somewhat vanilla lifestyle – house, kids, dog, work.

He’d dated a few times since the divorce but hadn’t met anyone yet who caught his attention. Sifting through the porn tonight brought back some of the old feelings of enjoyment during his time as a Dom. He got off on the control. Although he never harmed any of his subs, he did like to hurt them a little, as long as they were willing participants. They had to enjoy it. He was not one of those that liked inflicting pain on someone who was not into it. 

He closed the porn website and started searching places one could go to experience different things. Kinkier things.

He made a few notes on the pad beside his laptop – phone numbers, e-mail addresses. He looked for places where you could pick who you wanted and what you wanted, as opposed to the party places that had all kinds of activities set up in one big room. He was not into the crowd scene. He liked to play one on one. He could feel himself getting aroused. He sent out a few inquiring e-mails – do I need to make an appointment or can I walk in, how do I choose who I want to be with. Things of that nature.

Closing his laptop, he wandered to his bedroom and into the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes he stepped into the shower under the spray of hot water, soaped up his hand and leaned back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he drifted back to that time in his life when he was a Dom and began stroking, slowly at first. As the feelings came flooding into his mind, he stroked faster, until finally he growled loudly and came. His knees buckled and he slid down the wall, brought his knees up, resting an arm on each knee and dropped his head, the water streaming over him.

Yeah, he was going to pay a visit to the nearest kink brothel he could find.

****

The next morning, he heard back from a place not far from his home. He smiled. You could get anything you wanted or needed in L.A.

He was waiting for the day to pass. He had an appointment for 8 pm. He could pay discreetly, with cash. He didn’t need to give his real name if he didn’t want to. They had a “menu” of services offered. There was a catalogue of employees he could browse on line, or he could choose from anyone that was working that night. Male and female. He liked that, not knowing who he would get. He didn’t look through the online bios. He wanted to walk in and pick someone who cowered a little at his 6’5” frame. Although he preferred women, he’d had sex with a few guys in his younger days so he was open to anything.

Finally, 7:45 pm. He strolled to his car and drove to the address he’d been given. It was very discreet. Only a lamp over the address plate alerted him to the place. The entrance was in shadows. No sign, no advertising. He parked the car and got out, unfolding his long lean frame. He’d dressed in black jeans, black turtle-neck t-shirt, army boots and had slicked his hair back, out of the way. He straightened up, put on his Dom face and walked to the door, letting himself in.

*****

Inside was plush but not overdone. There was a reception desk with a laptop on the counter. He walked up, introduced himself as Mr. Smith. The last thing he needed was word of this getting back to his ex. She’d probably never let him see his kids again. He couldn’t live with that. He adored them.

“Good evening, Mr. Smith and welcome. Would you like to view the menu?” asked the receptionist, a pretty but over made up young woman. 

“I don’t think so. I’m looking for your D/s experience.”

“Fine, sir. If you’ll just follow me, I’ll show you to your selection for this evening.”

Armie followed the receptionist down a short hall to a closed door. She opened the door, stepped back and Armie walked in. There were a handful of individuals seated in the room, some standing in pairs and chatting quietly, some reclined on chairs and couches. As he walked in, they all stopped talking and turned to look at him.

A couple of the woman perked up and smiled at him. He immediately dismissed them. One of the young men stood up, bare chested and began flexing. Armie’s gaze slid past him. On one of the couches, there was a handsome young man, pale, too thin, lounging across two young women. One of the women smiled at him. His gazed carried on to the other girl, who looked at him and shrunk down, looking away. He cocked an eyebrow and a small twitch of a smile touched the corner of his mouth. His gaze was drawn back to the young man with a headful of curls and a piercing gaze. He stared at Armie and Armie stared back. The young man looked away, as if bored and dismissing him. Dismissing HIM. His eyes widened slightly at this jilt. His cock twitched. Oh yes, he could bring this one into line. His pretty pink lips would be begging for Armie’s cock before long.

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. The receptionist followed him.

“Well, Mr. Smith, do you see a potential candidate for your experience this evening?”

“Yes. The pale young man on the couch, with the curls.”

“That’s Tim. He’s very popular. Are you sure though? I assumed you’d want…”.

“Yes, I’m sure” Armie interrupted.

“Yes, sir. Follow me please” and she headed to the stairs, up one flight and opened a door. Inside were various pieces of equipment. A bench with handcuffs attached, a bed with handcuffs attached, an X cross on the wall with, you guessed it, handcuffs attached. Along the walls were a variety of ropes, leather cuffs, more handcuffs, gags, whips, floggers and everything else you could imagine. In a tall standing bureau were lubes, plugs, dildos, clamps and numerous other devises of torture. Armie was getting a buzz just looking at all the toys.

“The rooms are sound proof. There’s a sound system on the wall if you care for some music. There’s a buzzer here by the door to notify reception if you have any questions, you need anything or you are done for the evening. The safety of our employees as well as you is first and foremost, sir. All rooms are thoroughly cleaned after each encounter, all equipment sanitized and replaced if necessary. There are condoms in the bureau, if needed. That is not negotiable. If you’ll wait here, Tim will be in shortly.”

Armie nodded and wandered around the room, picking up different items and fantasizing about using them on the impertinent young man who was about to enter. He smiled and sat on the couch, arms spread out behind him on the back, the forefinger of his right hand tapping slowly. He crossed his long legs and waited.

Finally, the door open. His eyes widened. Tim walked in. He was wearing tight black leather pants and black biker boots. Attached to the pants were black leather studded suspenders, crossed over his chest. He had darkened his eyes with some kind of eyeliner. In his hand he held a black riding crop. He had the same dismissing bored look on his face as he had downstairs.

Armie was speechless. What kind of sub dressed like this to meet a Dom?

“Oh, that’s cute. Do you always sub like this? Are you looking for a beating?” he asked in his best authoritative voice.

Tim continued to stare, but now a gleam entered his eyes and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

“I’m not the sub.”

“Oh yes you are…” Armie sputtered indignantly.

“Quiet. Do not speak to me unless I ask you a question, or you ask me nicely to speak” whispered Tim.

“I’m going downstairs. This is ridiculous….”

“I said quiet, slave. Didn’t you understand me?” 

Armie stared. Mouth hanging open.

“I asked you a question, slave” Tim said quietly, slapping the crop against one of his legs.

Armie stuttered. This can’t be happening. He sat forward on the couch and made to get up.

“Did I tell you to get up? On your knees. Now.”

Armie shook his head. Was he having a nightmare?

“Look. I think there’s been a mistake. If I can just go downstairs…” he said lamely, losing a bit of his steam.

Tim was in front of him in three strides, looming over him only because he was still sitting. He stared at Armie. Leaning down, he moved to Armie’s ear and began to speak, quietly at first.

“#1 – I’ve told you not to speak unless spoken to, or you ask me nicely. #2 – I asked you a question and you didn’t answer me. #3 – I gave you a direct order and yet there you still sit. These are punishable offences so unless YOU want to be beaten, I suggest you get on your knees, right now. I can understand your confusion and I’ll explain but first, get on your fucking knees” Tim hissed the last sentence.

Armie felt his cock twitch and willed it to stop. He did as he was told and slid to the floor on his knees, looking up at Tim. Tim smiled a menacing smile that reached his eyes.

“There. That wasn’t so difficult was it?” he asked Armie.

“No” stammered Armie.

“You may call me Master.”

“Yes, Master”. Fuck. Armie was sure he was in a living nightmare.

“Now, would you like me to explain where this ordeal went wrong?” questioned Tim.

“Yes, Master” Armie choked out. God, his throat was drying up.

“Good. You came in here and asked for a D/s experience. Is that correct? Never mind, don’t answer. I already know the answer. You didn’t specify whether you were Dom or sub, did you?”

“No, Master.”

“You thought I was sub material. You thought you would bring me in here, dominate me, towering over me with your pretty looks. Isn’t that right, slave?”

“Yes, Master.” Armie was mortified. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. His cock had a mind of its own and seemed to be enjoying itself, but he was not sub. Never had been. Was he?

“Well, my good little subbie. You were wrong. You’re about to find out how wrong” said Tim.

*****

Tim

Tim was expecting a quiet night, given it was the middle of the week. He lounged on the couch with Sally and Jo. They were a tight knit group here. Passing along pointers, trading stories. He liked his job as Dom. It always surprised customers though. They never expected he had it in him.

The door opened and in walked this surfer god. Movie star looks, sun bleached hair that was slicked black, body to fucking die for. His heart rate sped up but he maintained his cool stare when the surfer god stared at him. In order not to fold up and cower in a corner, he broke the stare first by looking away. Surfer god turned around and headed out of the room and Tim let out his breath. 

He didn’t realize he had been holding it. Fuck, he hoped he wasn’t picked tonight.

“OMG, he’s gorgeous” gushed Jo. “I don’t think he’ll pick me though. He barely looked at me. I think its between you and Sally. He was eyeballing you, Tim.”

“Meh. He’s not bad. Not my type” he lied through his teeth. He knew the type though. Dominating by size and out for his own pleasure.

The receptionist opened the door, stuck her head in and said “Tim. You’re up.”

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

“See, I knew it” said Jo. “Go get him, Master.” She giggled.

Tim gave her a scathing look, got up and headed for the dressing room, steeling himself for the evening ahead.

*****

Armie

Tim walked around behind Armie and swatted him on the shoulder with the crop.

“Get up. Take off your clothes. All of them and then go to the bed and kneel with your back to the bed, head down. I’ll wait right here” ordered Tim.

Armie took a deep breath. He stood up and started to turn around.

“Uh uh uh. Don’t look at me. Do as you’re told, slave. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Tim questioned, swatting Armie’s ass. Armie winced, sucked in his breath and said “Yes, Master.”

“Go on” urged Tim.

With leaden feet, Armie walked over to the bed and began to strip. He hoped “Master” was enjoying himself, he thought snarkily. He had to admit this was different, not what he had wanted for the evening but his cock was having a grand old time. Once fully naked, he kneeled on the floor beside the bed and lowered his head.

“Good. I see you can follow orders without having to be told more than once. However, I like to see the red marks this makes” Tim said, raising his hand with the crop in it. “I may just have to invent excuses to discipline you. Would you like that, slave?”

Armie hesitated. Would he enjoy that? Dam, his fucking cock twitched again, betraying him. “You asshole” he thought which was directed at his cock.

“Yes, Master.”

Tim got up and slowly walked over to Armie, standing directly in front of him. Armie could see his boots and leather clad shins.

“Look at me, slave.”

Armie looked up, at first eye level with Tim’s cock, the zipper beginning to strain, and continue his look up the long pale body. When he got to Tim’s face, he had a hard time making out his features. His head was bent down, long curls obscuring his face, but Armie knew he was staring back. It suddenly felt like the air had been sucked out of the room and he felt too hot and just a little light headed.

*****

Tim

Shit. He was in too deep. First rule of this place was don’t get hung up on the customers. On Armie. The receptionist had told him his client’s name was Armie. He was faking his way through this but it was getting hard. Literally. He looked down at his crotch while Armie was getting undressed. Down boy, he thought.

When he walked over to Armie and stood in front of him, he only wanted Armie sucking his cock. This was the first time in his short career as a Dom that he wanted to pack in the charade and climb up one side and down the other of this guy. He had never wanted to fuck any of his clients. They were usually balding middle-aged married men who couldn’t get it up with their wives anymore. They liked his androgynes looks. They swore they weren’t gay and could pretend he was just a pretty girl so it was easy for him give them what they wanted without ever wanting anything in return. He didn’t mind. He knew he was slight, not muscular and had softer features than some of the other guys who worked here. It was just a job, right?

When Armie looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes watching him, almost daring him, his resolve nearly broke. Nearly.

*****

Armie

He stared at Tim, trying to gage the situation. Did he try to make a plea or just go along with it? Suddenly Tim straightened up and the mood changed.

“Stand up. Lean over the bed” ordered Tim. As he did as he was told, Tim walked over to the wall checking out the floggers, finally choosing one to his liking. As he walked back to the bed, Armie saw him swing it in a circle and make a striking motion in the air. His knees nearly buckled. He realized he was starting to get into this. 

Tim walked up behind him and Armie could feel the leather strips of the flogger moving gently over the back of his thighs, his calves, each cheek, along his back, down his spine finishing in the crevice of his ass, then it was gone. He held his breath and waited.

Whack! Across one cheek. Whack! Across the other. He sucked in his breath. It was hard enough to feel it but not so hard as to cause too much pain.

“Do you have a safe word” asked Tim.

“What?”

Whack! Harder across one cheek.

“What, Master?”

“I said…do you have a safe word?”

“No, master.” 

“Pick one. No, pick three. One to continue the activity, one to ease the activity, and one to immediately stop all activity.”

Armie tried to think. His brain was sex fuddled and he was having a hard time thinking of anything, let alone words. Safe words, no less.

“Armadillo to continue, pickle to ease, and balloon to stop, Sir. Master.” Fuck. Armadillo, pickle and balloon? Where the fuck did those come from?

Armie didn’t see it but Tim’s eyes widened and he grinned. He liked this guy.

“Ok fine. Armadillo to continue, pickle to ease and balloon to stop” he said, trying to get the laughter out of his voice. “Do you think you’ll be able to remember those, slave?”

“Yes, Master.”

“No, call me Sir. I like that better.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy” Tim said, then whacked Armie’s ass. Armie winced. “Ok, I’m going to give you twenty strokes. You’ll count them off and thank me after each one. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Whack! “One. Thank you, Sir.”

Whack! “Two. Thank you, Sir.”

Armie was glad when they reached twenty. Each stroke had gotten progressively firmer. He was breathing heavily, and on the verge of coming. He never knew.

*****

Tim

Fuck. He was breathing as heavily as Armie. He loved the look of an ass that got redder with each stroke. He never drew blood but he liked when it was all pink and warm to the touch. It was even more arousing with this fine firm ass that didn’t jiggle and sag. It was a fine ass, indeed. He walked away, throwing the flogger in the corner and walked to the bureau, looking for the soothing cream and walked back to the bed, taking in the beautiful site along the way.

****

Armie

“How are you, slave?”

“Armadillo, Sir” Armie said, a little shaky. Suddenly he felt Tim’s hand caressing first one cheek then the other with a cool, soothing lotion.

“Thank you, Sir” whispered Armie.

Tim smacked his ass open handed. Armie winced. “Did I tell you to speak? Did you ask to speak?”

“No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” Tim went on rubbing the lotion into the warm red cheeks.

“Stand up.”

Armie stood up from the bed, turned around and looked down at Tim. Tim, as close as he was, had to crane his neck to look up. They stared at each other. Armie knew he was challenging Tim, but Tim simply stared back until Armie backed down, took a step back and lowered his eyes.

“You can’t top me from the bottom, slave. You do realize that, don’t you?”

“I do now, Sir” muttered Armie.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, Sir.”

“That’s what I thought” said Tim, turning away from Armie and smirking. Behind him, Armie looked at him and in a truly childish move, stuck out his tongue. Tim stopped walking and said “I saw that.” Fuck.

****

Tim

Shit. He was done. He wanted Armie so bad he could taste it. He had to end this farce so he could get out of this room. He didn’t know how much longer he would last.

*****

Armie

Never thought I’d like to be the one being tortured. Never thought I’d like it with a guy. Tim was extraordinary. He wondered if Tim would ever go out with him, after tonight, or if that was against the rules. These thoughts were floating through his head as he watched Tim walk away. His cock was achingly hard, dripping and he was standing there naked as a jaybird, daydreaming about going on a date with his tormentor. 

Tim turned around and came back up to Armie, with a coil of rope in his hands and threw it on the bed. 

“Take off my boots” he ordered Armie. Armie’s eyes narrowed but kneeled down and did as he was told, taking off one boot and then the other. He peeled off Tim’s socks, caressing each long foot. He could hear Tim breathing harder. 

“Good. Now my pants” he said, a little breathlessly. Get it together, Chalamet, he ordered himself.

Armie grinned inwardly. Good. Tim was feeling what Armie was feeling. He did as he was told, biding his time.

Standing, he reached for the zipper of the leather pants, eyeing Tim as he slowly pulled down, taking his time over the bulge of Tim’s cock. He reached up and unhooked the leather suspenders, flipping them over Tim’s slim shoulders. Kneeling again, he grabbed the waist band and began sliding the pants over Tim’s hips and down to his ankles. Tim put one of his hands on Armie’s shoulder to steady himself, lifting one foot, then the other. Armie stood up, tossed the pants aside and looked at Tim, who was looking a little flushed.

Did Tim just lean in, Armie wondered. He tested. He leaned in and started to lower his head. Tim sighed and leaned in further.

Ha! Gotcha! Thought Armie. In one swift move, he leaned down, one arm going under Tim’s legs, the other behind his back, he lifted Tim, swivelled and laid him on the bed, climbing over him.

Tim’s eyes flew open. “What are you doing, slave?”

“Give it up” said Armie, grinning broadly. “You flinched first. We’re doing this my way now.”

He kissed Tim to smother the sputtered indignation. It didn’t take long and Tim stopped fighting, kissing him back. Armie’s ass was still sore and he didn’t think he was going to be able to lay on his back. He got up on his knees and pulled Tim close, lifting his legs at the same time, placing them on his shoulders and positioning himself at Tim’s opening.

“Safe word?” Armie asked, smiling and reaching for a condom.

“Armadillo” mumbled Tim. Armie grinned and pushed forward, slowly. He knew he was bigger than average and he didn’t want to hurt Tim. Tim was tight but he slid his cock inside surprisingly easily, then he stopped for a moment. Tim had sucked in his breath and held it.

“Breath” he said quietly. Tim’s eyes flew open and he breathed. Armie started to move more quickly, burying himself inside Tim. He leaned down on his forearms and kissed Tim again, moving his pelvis back and forth in delicious strokes, grinding in a circular motion when he was buried deep. He could feel the warm soft hardness of Tim’s cock between them. Sliding a hand between them he circled Tim’s cock and stroked in rhythm to his movements inside Tim. 

Tim stiffened, groaned and came in Armie’s hand, which prompted him to bury himself deep and cum. Finally, Armie pulled out and lay on his side beside Tim, watching him.

“Does, um, Sir approve?” asked Armie.

“Armadillo. Armadillo. Arma-fucking-dillo.” said Tim, grinning.


End file.
